El día que nunca recordé
by roth logan
Summary: Raven intenta recordar lo que pasó el día de una fiesta con los Titanes Este donde ella se drogó y quiere comprobar si sus sueños con Chico Bestia en verdad pasaron


**El día que nunca recordé**

Ese día…en realidad no recuerdo como fue solo se que fuimos a una fiesta entre los Titanes Este y nosotros, recuerdo que al día siguiente amanecí desnuda, estaba mi ropa tirada en el suelo. A diario sueño lo mismo, siempre el mismo sueño no se si es mi imaginación o en verdad pasó, siempre que le pregunto a mis emocione dicen que no sucedió, todas menos afecto, ella dice que en realidad pasó pero no se….necesito recordar….día tras día, noche tras noche pienso si en realidad el sueño donde Bestia me hace el amor es real, se ve tan real, siento sus besos, sus caricias, aquel placer de ese acto tan hermoso, no lo se….la única manera de poder saber si pasó es preguntándole a el, pero como voy a llegar así y decir "Oye el día de la fiesta me hiciste el amor?" obvio no; bueno creo que siempre me quedaré con la duda. No siempre sueño el mismo momento, a veces sueño que lo estamos haciendo y me dice "Te amo", otras veces que le ponía sus manos en mi cintura y le decía "Hazme tuya", otra que estaba arriba de mi de repente sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo y yo le contestaba con una sonrisa y la ultima donde mientras sucedía el momento el estaba en cima mío después a la inversa y luego yo sentada al igual que el, un sin fin de sueños y siempre el mismo tema, en este momento tengo la necesidad extrema de preguntarle a Garfield pero no podría, que tal si no pasó en realidad; me puse a meditar y en eso escuche un susurro que decía "Rae ve y pregúntale", me desconcentre y sentí el gruñir de mi estomago, fui a comer, entre a la sala común y Star dijo

Star: Rae, te vez diferente

Rv: ¿Diferente?

Rb: si

Cy: de hecho te vez rara pero para bien

Rv: no es verdad – voltee a la cocina, estaba Bestia sentado a lado de la estufa pensando

Cy: es verdad o no Bestia – no respondió - ….Bestia…..BESTIA!

Cb: eh? – desconcentrándose de sus pensamientos

Star: donde andas Bestia

Cb: perdón estaba pensando

Cy: bueno…verdad que Raven se ve diferente

Cb: …. – volteando a ver a Raven - …am un…poco…creo, bueno me voy a mi cuarto

Estrella: Replica

Cb: comper Rae - agarrándole la cintura

Cuando me tocó la cintura me hizo recordar el momento donde le ponía su mano ahí mismo y le decía que me hiciera suya

Rv: (gasp)… - quitándole las manos bruscamente y corriendo al otro lado

Estrella: Estás bien Rae?

Cb: …. – sorprendido - am…me voy – saliendo de la sala

Cy: que fue eso Raven

Rv: amm….nada….voy al baño, nos vemos – nerviosa

Star: esta bien am nosotros 3 vamos a salir, adiós

Fui pensativa al baño, caminaba rápido cuando…

Cb: aa! – cayéndose en cima de Raven – aa Raven!

Rv: Bestia fíjate! – esta posición me recordaba a lo de la sonrisa de mis sueños – quítate Bestia!

Cb: perdón pero la culpable aquí eres tú por andar de boba

Rv: al igual que tu, andas de bobo

Cb: bueno y en que pensabas

Rv: en si lo que sueño comúnmente fue verdad o no…..y tu?

Cb: en si una persona recuerda algo que pasó

Rv: oo….y…quien es esa persona

Cb: digamos que una amiga….o compañera

Rv: …..y esa persona soy…yo?

Cb: no se….puede ser

Rv: Oo…. Oye hace cuanto que fue la fiesta

Cb: hace 1 semana…..la recuerdas – nervioso

Rv: no mucho solo recuerdo que fuimos y al día siguiente amanecí desnuda

Cb: Oo...Entonces no recuerdas nada?

Rv: no…bueno quería preguntarte algo importante

Cb: Lo Que

Rv: no me lo tomes a mal pero quería saber si ese día no se tu y yo…..nos…acostamos o algo por el estilos

Cb: LO RECUERDAS?! – nervioso alterado

Rv: entonces si paso?! – impactada

Cb: si pero…vamos a mi cuarto y te explico – Bestia y yo entramos a su cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama – mira….ese día de la fiesta tu estabas sola en una mesa iba a ir contigo pero en eso Terra me agarró, después regrese y vi que Jinx te dio una pastilla

Rv: era Ketamina….una droga

Cb: si….era droga, bueno entonces desapareciste por un buen rato y despues volviste, parecías ebria, andabas de loca, bailando, gritando

* FLASHBACK *

Todos estaban drogados menos Cy y yo, bailaban, perraban; Robin y Star casi y lo hacían en la mesa, Cy los veía después salió a la terraza del salón con Bee, en eso llegaste tu y me dijiste

Rv: Bestita bello – levantando los brazos – que guapo te vez jajaja eres sensual – poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de CB

Cb: Raven estas loca – quitándole sus manos de ahí

Rv: no jajaja te tengo que decir un secreto – agarrándole las manos

Cb: que cosa – en eso me pusiste mis manos en tu cintura, te pusiste de espaldas, con una mano agarraste mi cabeza y me susurraste al oído

Rv: hazme tuya – susurrando

Cb: QUE?! – Sorprendido – Raven estás loca

Rv: no-o en verdad tengo ganas de ti por favor, vamos a la Torre

Cb: no Cuervo ...

RV: VAMOS! - Exigiéndolo

Cb: está bien vamos – miedo

Te llevé a la Torre, me llevabas arrastrando casi casi, no había nadie solo tu y yo, andabas dejando la puerta de la habitación abierta, te sentaste, fui hacia tu y te dije

Cb: ahora que

Rv: déjate llevar – cara picarona

Me agarraste de la nuca y me jalaste hacia ti, estaba encima de ti y me besaste, esa Raven urgida se transformo a una tierna, me besabas con ternura y cuando menos lo esperé ya solo teníamos la ropa interior, estaba excitado creo que no me arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, beso tras beso caricia tras caricia me daba cuenta de que en verdad te deseaba, que te amaba con locura por eso lo hice. Después de un rato me empezaste a masturbar y mientras lo hacías decidí hacerte lo mismo, los 2 gemíamos en especial tu, vi que lo disfrutabas bastante así que lo hice

*INTERRUPCION DEL FLASHBACK*

Rv: espera hiciste que

Cb: que crees tu

Rv: …..introducirlo…..en…..mi – sonrojada

Cb: am ... ..ss..i - sonrojado, apenado

Rv: ok ... .. (glup) continua

*DE REGRESO AL FLASHBACK*

Entonces pues lo…..introduje y hacías gestos de placer, gemías, me rasgabas la espalda, agarrabas las sabanas pero no parabas de gemir y en una de esas te guiñé el ojo y tu me sonreíste después llegó un momento donde te colgaste de mi por completo, no resistí tu peso y me voltee, ahora tu estabas arriba de mi, te acerque y te besé después te empezaste a mover era aun mas placentero, hacías gestos, te mordías el labio y gemías aun mas, solo gritaste una vez, no resistí tanto placer que mi impulso fue sentarme, el contacto era mas cercano, piel con piel, podía ver como tu piel se erizaba, como tus pezones se ponían erectos cuando los vi decidí jugar con ellos eso provoco que gimieras aun más y dijiste

Rv: Bestia – gemido – dios mío Bestia – quejido – me encantas – gemido

Cb: oo Raven Te amo…..demasiado

Terminamos mas que cansados te acostaste a lado mío y me abrazaste, tenias tu mano en mi pecho, llegué a pensar que lo hacíamos por que en verdad lo deseabas a morir no por una droga, así duramos un rato hasta que te quedaste dormida, quería irme a bañar así que te quite la mano lentamente y me levanté, me lleve mi ropa y me metí a la ducha después de un rato salí del baño, Star llegó toda ebria, Robin un tanto recuperado y al ultimo Cy cansado. Robin se me acercó y dijo

Rb: Bestia! Puedes creer tuve mi primera vez con Star!

Cb: ooo que genial amigo

Rb: lo se!

Cy: hola Bestia..y Raven?

Cb: en su cuarto dormida – secándose el cabello

Cy: oo bueno no interrumpiré su sueño, nos vemos hermano

Cb: si adiós

Entré a mi cuarto, decidí ir a ver como estabas así que fui sin vestirme, me convertí en insecto y fui a tu cuarto, estabas profundamente dormida, se veían tus pechos así que te los tape con las sabanas en eso despertaste y me dijiste

Rv: no me dejes

Cb: no no obvio no, nunca te dejaría

Rv: esta bien….Bestia

CB: ¿Y?

Rv: Nunca permitas que olvide esto

Cb: Nunca

RV: un bar

Y volviste a dormir y pues…

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Asi fue lo que pasó

Rv: oo…podrás creer que no recuerdo nada de eso

Cb: en verdad?! Ni mis besos

Rv: nada

Cb: pues yo no supe si somos novios o no, eso es lo que estaba pensando por que no sabia si decirte mi a omer o besarte

Rv: pues no lo se…cierra los ojos

En cuanto cerró sus ojos vi sus labios a pesar de que ya los había sentido quería sentirlos estando consiente asi que me acerque, lo jale a la cama y lo besé, el se sorprendió, vi que abrió sus ojos en cuanto lo jalé entonces dijo

Cb. Entonces eso es un si?

Rv: no se – mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía

Cb: …entonces no recuerdas nada, ni mis besos ni el placer del sexo?

Rv: no – sonriendo

Cb: entonces déjame enseñarte – cara picarona


End file.
